


But If It's Cool...

by Sherrybill



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 双Br，短篇两章完结女装Bruce肮脏的厕所性爱提及





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyDear148](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MyDear148).

> Quisiera que tú y yo nos familiaricemos  
Un poco de química y el party prendemos  
Olvida las criticas, así nos entendemos  
¿Qué tú crees si en tu mente nos metemos?
> 
> For you and only for you, baby.

这是最后一次他穿这套衣服，用这顶假发。  
Bruce倒没想好之后要怎么处理它们，大概找个厚塑料袋装起来，然后扔在他永远看不见的地方。人都死性不改，那些衣服比可卡因还有诱惑力，然而，操，三个月戒个可卡因都费劲。  
虽然纽约比爱丁堡下作得多，只要他不怕冷只穿着裙子下面的内衣都不会有人多看他一眼，但Bruce隐约觉得这会是自己最后一次穿着它们在街上晃。也许是Carole作为女人的直觉依旧残留在这大衣上，让他一直思考着这句话：这是最后一次。  
或许Carole真的要彻底和他说再见了。  
Bruce缩在便利店旁边的路灯下抽完自己的最后一支烟。他被这个想法呛了一下，吸进一口冰凉的空气。纽约真是该死的冷，甚至有时候比爱丁堡还要冷。这绝对是个被诅咒的地方，说不定“这是最后一次”的原因会是这件大衣阻止不了纽约的冷风灌进他身上每一个开口的地方。  
他把烟按灭在垃圾桶盖上，觉得暖和点后继续向前走两条街，然后扶着脏兮兮的楼梯扶手走进那个向外开的地下室小门。要不是气温让他脚趾麻木无法踩稳高跟鞋，他绝不会碰那扶手一下。妈的，看上去像是有人吐在过那上面。  
值班的保安早就眼熟他了，甚至懒得对他的胡子表现出一点大笑出声的美式惊讶。“请进，小姐。”他甚至替Bruce脱下大衣，用蹩脚的西班牙语和他打招呼。Bruce并不想说话，那口烟呛得他嗓子疼。来杯威士忌，波本就行，他今天也没什么心情去浪费一杯苏格兰威士忌。  
再说这鬼地方的苏格兰威士忌从来也不正宗。  
他常坐的位置被其他人占了，哪个脑子里塞满了狗屎的美国佬喜欢靠着厕所那就随他去吧。别问Bruce为什么经常坐在那儿，被搭讪的概率高些，美国男人都爱站在马桶前面做爱。  
他干脆坐在脱衣舞娘的T型舞台上，旁边就是一根钢管。他一只手拿着酒杯，一只手从手提袋里摸出两张十美金的纸钞塞进蹲在他旁边的脱衣舞娘的胸罩里。“大腿舞就免了，”他凑过去亲吻那张涂了亮晶晶粉色唇膏的嘴，“分开腿让我好好欣赏一下你的无毛小猫咪吧。”  
舞娘笑着学他的样子把一张纸钞塞进他露在黑色紧身吊带背心外面的胸罩边缘里，说道：“你的话半价，小美人儿。”  
他们又碰了碰嘴唇，像两条曼巴蛇变的女同性恋，然后舞娘抓住那根钢管扭动着站起来。她分开双腿，让Bruce一抬头就能看见她双腿之间的部位，然后摆动着腰，双手捏住丁字裤边缘把它脱下来。  
“亲爱的，我真该把这张钞票塞进你下面。”Bruce习惯性地舔舔嘴唇。他喝了口酒，夹着被卷成细卷的十美金让它从自己的胸罩里掉出来，落在大腿间的缝隙里。  
“你在这儿干嘛呢。”  
男人的声音从他左边传过来。Bruce说了声滚蛋，但那个王八蛋显然是喝多了，直接捏着Bruce的下巴逼他转过头。  
“你在干什么，”男人又问了一遍，“你占了一个属于男士们的位置。”  
Bruce抓住他的手腕逼他松手，同时怀疑他不仅是喝多了还嗑大了。“滚你妈的。”Bruce把酒喝光，看着他垂在额头前凌乱的头发和脸上的伤，伸手攥住钢管，额头抵着手背靠近了点说道：“睡别人马子被发现挨揍了？你挨打的时候屌是不是还插在那个女的屁股里。”  
他恼怒的神情变了变，嘴角向下垂，似乎Bruce的话真的有让他难堪的作用。  
Bruce夹紧双腿，用溢出黑丝袜边缘的大腿皮肉阻止那张美钞掉到地上，尽管这让他把包臀短裙也夹在了腿之间。“去买杯酒吧，小可怜。”Bruce拿起那张纸钞，分开大腿靠得离他更近，然后把钱塞在他衣服口袋里。“这挺难的，我能理解。”  
Bruce笑得无比难听，甚至惹得正在表演的舞娘也笑起来。  
男人什么都没说，这就显得有点无趣了。Bruce过分想得到一点恼羞成怒的回应好让自己进一步取笑他的计划得逞，基本上没注意到阴沉德行又回到了这男人身上。  
于是，自然地，被按着脑袋接吻以及被探进裙子的手摸大腿这两件事是他没料到的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Señorita, qué necesita  
Sería mucho mejor si participa  
Así de lejos no, mejor cerquita  
Yo voy a hacerte todo lo que me permita  
Y sabes que lo que te pones te queda bien (queda bien)  
Me caes mucho mejor que un billete de cien

Brandon感到一阵眩晕，这小娘们儿身上喷得也太香了。  
他报复似的在那条软乎乎的大腿上用力掐一把，听着长胡子的小妞发出抗议的哼声。Brandon伸手扳住她的肩膀，把舌头也探进她嘴里。他要操这个喜欢看女人屁股的变态，他打定主意了，无论这小婊子用高跟鞋踩他或者对着他的脸来一下都没用。  
或者她可以试试蹲下给他口交时咬他的老二，如果她敢的话。  
舞娘笑着骂了一声，识趣地走到别的客人面前招揽生意。Brandon的嘴唇被胡子扎得有点疼，当然更多是痒，如果这位小姐舍得把胡子也刮掉的话，他确定他们今晚的体验会更好。不过这样也好，操怪胎更有趣，说不定她的私处也一样毛茸茸的，插进去之后操出来的水会让那些毛黏在她的阴囊上，蹭得她两腿发痒，让她扭得更起劲。  
“操！”长胡子的金发小姐终于成功甩开了他，尽管口红已经被Brandon差不多舔没了，嘴唇上姜黄色的胡子也变成了浅红的。  
“如何，给我一耳光？”  
Brandon伸手蹭了蹭嘴唇，又凑过去亲她的脸，舌头舔过颧骨上那层没涂匀的粉底。  
她没有真的一耳光扇过来，反倒是像受了什么天大的侮辱一样抿紧嘴唇，左手紧紧压住裙子，甚至忽略了Brandon还插在她两腿间的那只手。“我结婚了，”她抬起头，露出大概是锆石仿的贴身钻石项链，“我的丈夫是警察。”  
所以脱掉裙子之后他是个警察。这人大概真的对自己现在是自己老婆这件事深信不疑。或许是有点抑郁症或者精神分裂，Brandon猜，但是没关系，她看上去癫得很性感，哪怕化妆水平不太好。  
“你把当警察的饭桶丈夫留在家里睡觉，自己在俱乐部里看女人脱裤子。”Brandon配合着她把谎继续扯下去，手在她内裤上抚摸。有那么一瞬间他产生了一种妄想：当他把手指探进那条黑色蕾丝内裤时，他能在阴茎下面摸到肥厚的两瓣阴唇，还有为他变得湿润的阴道口。  
不过当然这是不存在的，Brandon只能寄希望于她唯一的一个洞像她一样风骚。他暂时摸不到那个小洞，她的屁股夹得太紧。  
对于被骂饭桶这件事她不太满意，直接伸手抓住了Brandon向屁股之间摸索的手。“再他妈动一下试试，”她低吼出声，“我把你的手剁下来。”  
Brandon用力掰开她的右腿：“警察恐吓普通人会受罚吗？”  
他如愿摸到了那个柔软的洞穴，随着她变得剧烈的呼吸收缩着。好像确实有点湿，不知道这当警察的小婊子是天赋异禀肠子会淌水还是她出门之前润滑过了。无论哪种都很骚，都恰好是Brandon今天晚上正好需要的。  
他继续亲吻那张气色不佳的脸，想象白天遇见她会是什么样子：穿着西服还有风衣，踩着双不算太干净的皮鞋，打了发胶的头发也许是和胡子差不多的颜色，或者深点，都有可能。“你需要一对耳洞。”他咬住金色卷发下的耳垂，遗憾地发现并没有亮晶晶的钻石耳环挂在那里。“白天的时候把耳环摘下来就行了。”他继续自己得寸进尺的调情，空闲的手捏着她的下巴，手指来回抚弄那张颇具肉感的小脸蛋：“考虑一下我的建议，警官，你的同事不会注意到你打了耳洞。”  
她沉默了片刻，似乎因为Brandon的妄想而不安，蓝眼睛里闪着泪光似的东西。不过，她对这些浑话的回应是主动亲吻Brandon的嘴唇。  
这算是趁人之危，Brandon想，明知道这人精神不正常还性骚扰她。  
可她看上去挺享受这滋味的。  
她短而圆的手指比想象中得更灵活，拉开拉链隔着内裤抚摸Brandon的动作很熟练。这荡货睡过的男人应该不少了，Brandon把对她的最后一丝怜悯在勃起的过程中扔到地上。他们靠着脱衣舞娘的舞台互相摸了一会儿，在都彻底硬起来之后还是决定去厕所解决。  
她看上去对此毫不意外，甚至在对着马桶掀起裙子时笑了起来。Brandon从她的手提包里翻出安全套给自己的老二套上。无香的，这很好，疯婆娘也还是能有和他一样讨人喜欢的品味的。  
阴茎附近的毛比他想象得少点。他伸手抚摸那两条布满脂肪的腿，手指勾起丝袜边缘，让它们轻轻在大腿内侧弹一下，看着那些肉颤抖。他让老二滑过屁股间的窄缝，龟头探进两腿间毫无多余空间的地方。那里全是肉，再湿点嫩点就像真正女人的阴唇。Brandon在那个地方多戳了几次，直到她扭动屁股靠得更近才把完全硬起来的老二插进那个淌着润滑液和其他什么透明液体的洞里。  
那双高跟鞋难耐地蹭过他的跑鞋，圆形的尖细鞋跟在地板上轻点两下，踩松了他的鞋带。  
Brandon低头看了一眼被软绵绵的屁股挡着的脚，隐约觉得自己的鞋也在和她的尖头高跟做爱。  
“你他妈到底是动不动。”她的高跟鞋又踮起来，丝袜裹着的脚跟稍微滑出鞋的边缘。  
他亲吻她的脖子：“我们可以先慢点，宝贝。”  
这会是他一个月以来最爽的一次性爱，他能预料到。

END.


End file.
